petit secret gros problèmes
by minimoi04
Summary: Dinozzo va cacher un petit secret a Ziva. IL n'aurait jamais du le faire ...


Je n'en reviens pas moi assise la ! Au Mossad j'avais tous vu, entre coup bas et terrorisme je connaissais toute les ficelles mais on ne m'avait pas appris celle-là ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas ...

Flash-back :

Ding !

-bonjour Ziva !

-salut Tony ! Tu es tombé de l'escalier

-du lit !

- du quoi ? 

-on dit " je suis tombé du lit "! Et non je ne suis pas tombé du lit j'avais rendez-vous 

-(ce levant) avec qui ? 

- (air narquois) ça ne te regarde pas ! 

- quoi ?! Tu ne veux pas te venter de ta nouvelle conquête ! 

Ding 

-(ce jetant sur lu) Mcgee, Mcgee ! Tony est malade ! 

- (étonné) bonjour Ziva ! (regardant Tony tu es malade ? (encore plus étonné après avoir vu l'heure qu'il était) et quesque tu fais la ? Tu as eu un problème ?

-non je n'ai pas eu de problème et non je ne suis pas malade ! C'est juste que Ziva et trop curieuse ! 

-(ni comprennent rien) hein ?! 

- Tony avais un rendez-vous ce matin et il ne veut pas s'en vanter ! Je m'inquiète c'est tous 

- (ce rapprochant dangereusement du bureau ou étais assis Ziva) tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? 

-(ce levant et ce retrouvant à quel que centimètre du visa de Tony) non je m'inquiète pour moi ! 

- (arrivant) un marine mort a ... (Voyant Ziva et Tony) je vous dérange ? 

- (avec un air gêner) non boss, (grand sourire) Ziva s'inquiète pour moi ! 

- (ce plantant devant lui avait son regard glacial) 

-(s'étant les dents en attendant le slap) 

- (avec un sourire en coin ) allez prenez vos affaire ! ( ce dirigent vers l'ascenseur) 

-(ouvrant un œil puis l'autre ) il m'a pas frapper ! Il ne m'a pas frappé ! 

-si tu ne te dépêche pas je vais le faire ! 

-(courant vers l'ascenseur et ce glissant à l'intérieur) j'arrive!

Fin du flash-back

Mon dieu quesque Tony a étais idiot de rien me dire ce jour-là ! Il sait bien que ma curiosité est maladive !

Flash-back

Dring! Dring!

-(Tony levant la tête dans tous les sens) mais où est ce fichu téléphone ! (Le trouvant) allo, oui attend... (Ce levant et se dirigent vers la fenêtre) Oui ...,

-(ce levant a pas de loup) Mcgee

-(ne lâchant pas son ordinateur des yeux) oui?

-tu peux tracer l'appelle de Tony  
-(la regardant étonner) pourquoi ?  
- regarde-le ! C'est la cinquième fois ce matin et on est que 10 heures ! Il nous cache un truc et la dernière fois qu'il a fait c'était pour jeanne ... Je ne veux pas encore le retrouver en morceaux !  
-(réfléchissant) tu as raison ! (tapotant sur son ordinateur ) tu veux savoir quoi ?  
- juste le numéro de téléphone !  
-pas de triangulation ?  
-non juste le numéro !  
- ok va te rassoir avant qu'il se doute d'un truc je t'envoi tout pars mail :)  
-merci ;) ( retournant a son bureau )  
-(arrivant en trombe ) on a quoi ?  
- (précipitamment) josh grage 45 ans caporal-chef sorti de la marine il y a deux mois avec les honneurs 

- Ziva ! 

- aucun délits, aucune amande, et dit comme "le modèle de la base " par ces amis et les personnes de la basé 

-DINozzo ! 

- (arrivant par derrière) euh ... 

-euh,… Quoi ? 

- j'ai rien trouvé de spécial ... 

-il a donc aucune maison, il n'ait jamais partis en mission, il n'a jamais quittée le pays ? ... 

-... 

-(ce plantant devant lui) je ne sais pas ce qui a mais récessi toi bon sang ! (slap derrière la tête) bon quel qu'un peut répondre à ma question ? 

- (levant la tête après une rapide recherche) il a quasiment fais le tour de la planète ... 

-(regardant Ziva) ? 

- il a deux maisons une ici et une en France ! 

- ok ! Je veux savoir ou on la vue pour la dernière fois et si il avait des problèmes d'argent ! Il ne peut pas être parfais !

Fin du Flash-back

Rien, il n'y avait rien ce marine étais peut-être le plus clean de la terre et c'est sur lui qu'on a du tomber pour cette enquête ... Mais en réalité personne n'avais trop la tête a ça! Sauf Gibbs ...

Flash-back

Laboratoire d'Abby

Bip bip

-1, 2,3 

- (arrivant) quesque tu as Abby ? 

- OUIIIII (sautant dans les bras) 

- (la regardant d'un air surpris) 

- j'ai compris ! 

- tu as compris quoi ? 

- tu attends que mes appareils fassent le " bip " pour rentrer et donc toujours arriver au bon moment ! 

-(avec un petit sourire) donc dans ta logique je passerais ma journée derrière ta porte ! 

-(réfléchissant) ... Tu as raison il faut que je revois ça ! 

-alors quesque tu as pour moi ! 

-(sourire en coin) ça dépend ce que tu as pour moi 

-(tendant le caff power) alors? 

-(un grand sourire) des empreintes ! Je me demande si les gens réfléchissent des fois ! 

- (la regardant bizarrement) 

- ne me regarde pas comme ça Gibbs ! Attend je t'explique ! Ils pensent tous à nettoyer leur arme de fond en comble, mais rare sont ceux qui pense à nettoyer les balles qui mette dans le chargeur avec leurs doigts ! Du coup j'ai un magnifique pouce, mais il n'appartient à personne !... Pour le moment ! 

-autre chose … 

-non je cherche encore sur les vêtements mais tant que je ne c pas à qui appartient cette empreinte je ne peux rien faire sachant que c la seule chose qui y avait sur la scène de crime d'exploitable 

-(faisant un bisou sur la joue ) trouve moi à qui appartient cette empreinte 

-( au garde à vous) oui chef !

Dans les bureaux

Tony regarder son téléphone tous les 30 s comme si il aller exploser  
Mcgee envoya le mail a Ziva ... Elle nota les coordonne et parti en trombe au Lab d'Abby

-(croisant ziva au moment de monter dans l'ascenseur) besoin de quelque chose ... ? 

- non Gibbs j'ai juste une question technique pour Abby ! 

-( air étonner ) ok ! 

- (ce retournant une dernières fois pour être sur que Gibbs était parti) Abby tu peux m'aider ? 

-bien sûr, dit moi ! 

- tu peux me dire à qui appartient ce numéro et me dire ce que tu trouves sur la personne en question ? 

- ( levant un sourcil ) ça a pas l'air bien claire tout ça ! 

- tu peux m'aider ou pas ? 

- ( souriant a plein dent ) ça va être cool ! Une mission secrète ! Je veux bien t'aiderai et même avec plaisir ! 

- ( lui tendant le papier ) personne ne doit être au courant sauf Mcgee ok ? 

- ok 

-(commençant a quitter la pièce ) merci beaucoup Abby 

- avec plaisir ma ziva !

Fin du flash-back

Si seulement je n'avais jamais pris ce numéro ... L'enquête aurai étais classer par manque d'élément et moi je ne serais pas là !

Flash-back

Dring, dring... 

-David ! 

- Ziva ? 

-oui 

- j'ai ce que tu veux ! 

-ok j'arrive ! (raccroche ) 

- tu arrives ou ? 

- ça ne te regarde pas Tony ! 

- (sourire sarcastique) je m'inquiète pour ma partenaire moi ! 

- ne t'inquiète pas Tony je sais prendre son de moi seule ! ( prenant l'ascenseur ) 

- ( avant que les portes se ferment ) contrairement à toi !

Laboratoire d'Abby

-abb ? 

-rentre, voilà ce que tu m'a demandé ... Giula facometti 30 ans pas d'enfant, pas marier et... (air gêner ) c'est tous 

- c'est tous ? 

- oui j'ai rien trouvé sur elle s'est à ce demandé si elle existe ! 

- (fixant la photo) je l'a connais ! 

- tu l'a connais ? 

- je me souviens de son vissage mais où ? Bon en tout cas merci beaucoup Abby 

- Derien en plus ça m'a pris deux minutes ...

Fin du flash-back

Comment j'ai pu ne pas me rappeler d'elle ... Je suis pitoyable !

Flash-back

-on a quoi ? 

-rien du tout parfaitement clean ! Je ne vois pas ... 

-la dernière fois qu'il est allé en France c'était i mois pour les vacances d'été et son dernier voyage c'était le mois dernière en Italie 

- il y est allé seule ? 

-(tapotant sur son ordinateur) oui et non ... 

- MCGEE! 

- il est partit seule mais la bas il a déjeuner plusieurs fois avec un certain Dino Miller 

-quesqu'on a sur lui ?  
( ce précipitant tous sur leur ordinateurs ) 

-Dino Miller 40 ans père American mère italienne 

- il est ... Chauffagiste ... 

-merci Tony pour cette information cruciale ! , Mcgee 

- ... 

- MCGEE! 

-chaque année il reçoit un virement de 50 milles dollars ! 

- qu'elle date ? 

-11 novembre, 10 juillet, 25 janvier, 19 décembre, 30 octobre, 2 aout, 5 février, 28 septembre. 

-voyez si ses dates correspondent à quoi que ce soit ! 

-ok boss

Fin du flash-back

28 septembre, le 28 septembre j'aurais dû de suite comprendre !

Flash-back

-Alors ! 

-toutes c'est date corresponde à des meurtres ou des bombes dans différentes agences … 

- quel agence ? 

- nous 1 fois, CIA 3 fois, vivac 2 fois, FBI 1 fois et le Mossad 1 fois 

- (regardant autour de lui) ou est Tony ? 

- pas la moindre idée ! 

- Mcgee on a l'adresse de Dino ? 

- humm ... Je l'ai ! 

- va-y avec Ziva ! 

- ok boss

Devant une petite maison :

TOC TOC

- NCIS ouvrez ! 

-... 

- on rentre ? 

- 1, 2,3 CRAKK 

( ils commences à fouiller la pièce ) 

- RAS ... Mcgee ? MCGEE ? 

( la porte d'entrer ce claque ) 

( Ziva sur ses gardes ) 

- plus un geste ! 

( Un homme pointer son arme sur Ziva ) 

-baisser votre arme ! Baisser votre arme ! 

-MM...mmm ZIVA ! 

(tous çe passa très vite , elle vit mcgee par terre les mains dans le dos , puis un autre homme et enfin la cross de son arme ce raprocher dangereusement )

Au NCIS

(Tony tentant d'arriver discrètement jusqu'à son bureau)

- ou étais tu ?!(Ne lâchant pas son dossier des yeux) 

- désoler boss ... 

- (s'approchant de lui et posant ses deux mains sur le bureau de Tony) 

-Ce n'est pas la question ! 

- je... Eu… Je... 

- Tony il faut que tu te reprennes! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais tu as intérêt que ça te passe et vite ! 

-ou boss ! (l'air gêner)

Dans la petite maison

- Ziva ? Ziva ? Ziva !? 

- humm ... 

- Ziva tu vas bien ? 

- je te réponds dans quel que secondes ok ? 

-/ petit rire / 

- et toi ? 

- oui ça va ! 

- je ne comprends pas ce qui c'est passait ! 

- je suis rentré ... Quand je suis allé dans la chambre un homme était derrière moi il m'a étouffé jusqu'à que je perde connaissance ... Quand je suis revenu à moi il était derrière toi j'ai crié il t'a assommé ... 

- et on et ou la ? 

-Je crois dans la cave , ils m'ont bander les yeux , mais j' ai entendu beaucoup de bruit comme si ils déplaçaient des meuble puis on est descendu et ... 

/ de nombreux bruit ce font attendre au-dessus de leur tête / 

- je crois que tu as raison ! ( dit t'elle avec un sourie en coin ) 

/ au même moment le " plafond " ce souleva laissant un filet de lumière rentrer dans la pièce , 3 personnes descendirent , 2 d'entre elles tournèrent les chaise de Mcgee et Ziva afin de les mettre l'un en face de l'autre , la troisième resta dans l'ombre / 

- Dino, Paolo éloignez les un peu 

- c'est bien ainsi? ( avec un très fort Accent italien ) 

- perfertto , pas trop mal a la tête Ziva ! 

-(levant le tête brusquement ) non ça (reprenant un air sur d'elle ) et vous ? 

- Tu ne vois pas du tout qui je suis ?! 

- en même temps en ne voyant pas votre visage ça va pas aider ! 

-(s'approchant ) et la ? 

- ( ayant un sursaut ) Guilia ? !

Fin du flash-back

C'est bon je sais qui c'est !

Flash-back

- heureuse de me voir ?  
- tu permets que j'y réfléchisse quelques instant ... Humm non ! ( sourire )  
- ( gênée et surpris ) tu sais qui c'est ?  
- je te présente Giula facometti italienne pur souche et trest très bonne terroriste a qui j'ai dessiner toute sont equipe !  
- ( mauvais rire ) mais je suis la ! ( la prenant par le col ) maintenant c'est toi qui est dans de beau draps , tous ce que j'ai souffert , tous ce que j'ais étais seule , tu vas le payer et tu vas souffrir comme tu n'as jamais souffert devid  
- DAVID je m'appelle David !  
- ( ce retournant violament et donnant un coup violent a ziva au niveau de la joue ) mal ?  
- ( restant impassible ne dissant rien fixant le mur devant elle comme ci sa vie en dépendai )  
- tu recommance ton mutisme , je la connais c'elle la , dino Paolo je vais vous apprendre quelque chose ( posant ses mains sur les épaules de ziva ) les agents du mossad sur entrainer comme elle , son capable de ne rien dire de ne rien faire pendant des jours et donc le plus souvent c'est nous qui craquons ... Mais cette fois c'est toi qui va craquer Devid ( elle ce retourna et frappa mcgee violament au vissage )  
- (S'écroulant au sol) HAAA mais vous êtes malade !

NCIS

- bon sang mais où sont Mcgee et Ziva !? 

- je ne sais pas boss ni lui ni elle répond sur son portable 

- prend tes affaires 

- on va ou ? 

-chez Dino c'est là que je les ai envoyé il y a maintenant 2 heures!

Chez Dino ( ou petite maison )

Au sous-sol

/ Giulia crier jusqu'à recracher ses poumons elle se plaignait de tous ce que lui avais fait Ziva tous en lui donnant des coups a répétitions ainsi qu'a Mcgee qui lui n'avais rien demander ! /

-tu as tuer toute mon équipe, tu vas souffrir pour ce que tu leurs a fait 

- ( prenant son courage à deux main ) mais bon sang de quoi vous parlez ! 

- le cher agent David à l'époque où elle était au Mossad à infiltrer sous couverture mon équipe, et lorsque le moment est venu toute son équipe et elle n'ont pas hésiter à décentre tout MON équipe sans remord ( elle se retourne et ce met à frapper Ziva ) (quand des bruits ce faisaient entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes )

Au-dessus du sous-sol dans le salon quoi ! :) :

-RAS 

-RAS 

- ce n'ai pas possible ! La porte est enfoncer la table est pas à ça place et il y a personne bon ! On y va !

Au même moment au sous-sol

/ les deux hommes c'était placer derrière Ziva et Mcgee et leur ont mis les mains sur la bouche pour qui ne fasse pas de bruit / - bruit de voiture - 

- c'est bon ils sont partie, Dino Paolo on y va

/ Mcgee attendant que ils soient partie / 

- Ziva ça va ? 

-( soudainement tous ces muscles ce décontractèrent dans ses yeux on pus voir un peu d'eaux arriver sur le bord, elle pris une grande respiration pour essayer de se calmer ) 

- je vais bien Mcgee et toi? 

- un peu, beaucoup mal au cotes mais ça va bien, mais toi tu es sûr que ça va ? 

- oui ne t'inquiète pas ça arrive souvent après ce genre ... de choses ... 

- je suis désolé 

- tu n'y es pour rien Mcgee c'est à moi d'être désoler tu subis des choses que tu n'aurais jamais dû subir ! 

- pas de problème Ziva si je suis avec ma sœur (sourire en coins ) tous va bien :) 

-Mcgee ... merci (petit sourire)

NCIS

Lab d'Abby

- GIBBS ! Tony ? (air affoler ) il y a un problème ? 

- Ziva et Mcgee ont disparu ! 

-hein ! Quoi (les larmes aux yeux ) 

-( le prenant dans les bras ) Abby je suis désoler , mais j'ai besoin de toi tu penses pouvoir le faire ou je vais voir quelqu'un d'autre? 

-(quittant ces bras rapidement ) c'est ors de question JE m'occupe de cette enquête c'est ma famille ! 

- ok Abby ( avec un grand sourire ) trace les téléphone de Mcgee et de Ziva 

- de suite ... Le téléphone de Ziva ne répond pas ... Celui de Mcgee non plus .. 

- tu as un autre moyen de les tracer? 

- non je ... 

- et le traceur dont étais ci fier Mcgee qui m'archer même ... 

- même si le téléphone est éteint (lui sautant dans les bras) merci Tony ! Alors ... OUI!  
Ça marche ... 

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a Abby ? 

- ils sont toujours chez Dino 

-PARDON ? 

- le traceur dit clairement qu'ils sont toujours là-bas 

- on y retourne ! Abby appelle une équipe on va fouiller toute la maison !

Chez Dino 11 heures du soir :

Dans le sous-sol :

/ beaucoup de bruit ce faisais à l'extérieur plusieurs voitures venez de se garer dans l'entrée Guilia, Dino et Paolo ce précipitèrent dans le sous-sol réveillant en sur saut Ziva et Mcgee , Dino et Paolo se dirigent vers eux ils les relevèrent des chaises , leurs bandèrent la bouche et les firent assoient au sol au font de la salle . 

- un seule bruit et vous êtes morts

Au-dessus :

- vous me fouiller tant que on n'a pas trouvé le portable on cherche c'est clair ! 

-(tous en cœur) oui !

Dessous :

- ou sont les téléphones 

- euh ... La (montrant les téléphones par terre) 

- comment ont-ils pus les tracer 

- je ne sais pas ils sont éteint 

- c'est impossible un portable éteint n'est pas traçable !

Dessus:

Pendant que Gibbs diriger les troupes Tony tourne en rond dans le salon !

- Tony que fais-tu ? 

- la table ... 

- peux-tu mettre plus de deux mots dans ta phrase ? 

-la table est pas au même endroit que tous a l'heure 

- tu es sur ? 

- plus que sur ! 

-(criant) je veux trois personnes ici, on chercher une trappe !

Tout le monde était à quartes pâtes pour Trouver une poignée ou un loquet n'importe quoi!

- (voyant Tony sur son portable) Tony que fais-tu ?! 

-... 

- Tony ?! 

-... 

-TONY! 

-pardon boss, je reviens ! 

- quoi ?! Tony reviens, Tony !

15 minutes plus tard :

-si tu voulais faire pipi il y a des toilettes ici ! 

-(l'ignorant Tony avance droit vers la cuisine avec une petit chose à la main ) 

- mais bon dieu que fais-tu? 

- (Tony ce met à quatre pattes par terre et passe sa main avec le petit objet à l'intérieur) 

-(regard étonne)

CLIK soudain le sol ce souleva de deux centimètre assez pour passe une main

Soudain Gibbs fit taire tout le monde ! Et ouvre la trappe en grand

-(s'approche de Tony) on en reparle après 

- (avec un sourire en coin) oui boss

Gibbs rassemble deux équipes de renfort et commence à descendre à la cave suivit de très près par Tony

Le silence règne...

A la fin des escalier ce trouve une porte ...

Gibbs pose sa main sur la poignet et commence à conter en silence ( avec c'est main quoi ...)

-1,2( regarde Tony avec un air interrogateur) 

- (signe de tête approuvent) 3 CRAK 

- NCIS PLUS UN GESTE

Tony et Gibbs étaient face à Ziva et Mcgee . Seule un néon fébrile les éclaires. Leurs yeux se croisèrent ont pouvais y voir un mélange d'angoisse , de stress , de peur , et de joie ...

- ne bouger pas 

- ( ne voyant pas leur visage ) montrez-vous dit Gibbs sur un ton impératif 

- mais bien sur agent Gibbs dit Giulia en sortant de l'ombre avec ses deux garde du corps ainsi que de mitraillettes a la main 

- giu..giu...giulia ? 

-Tony ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? 

- je suis agent du NCIS et les personnes que tu as en joue sont mes partenaires ! Et toi que fais-tu la ? 

- sort d'ici ! 

- je te demande pardon? 

- Tony sort d'ici ! 

- tu veux rire, et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! 

- j'ai des choses à régler avec ta partenaire, maintenant sort d'ici ! 

-quoi comme genre de chose ? (regard vers Ziva) 

- je ne vais pas recommencer l'histoire ! 

- Désoler d'arrêter votre discussion mais va falloir que l'on fasse quelques chose ... (regard vers les armes en face deux, puis vers Mcgee et enfin Ziva toujours attacher, bâillonner et mis à genoux devant pour enfin finir sur Giulia) 

- que voulez-vous faire exactement maintenant que vous avez une équipes de 7 personnes que braque leurs armes sur vous ? 

- Vous allez devoir quitte la pièce car si un seule de vos hommes bouge vos agents sont mort ...  
Ziva ayant réussi à retirer son ballion posa une bonne question, exactement, LA question : 

- Vous vous connaissez ?  
Tony tourna au rouge instantanément 

- Giulia est ... Ma belle-sœur ... Erreur de mon père visiblement 

- merci ! 

- tu as mais partenaires en joue je ne vais pas dire que tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse la tout de suite ! 

- c' est vrai que ce matin tu disais pas ça ! 

- de quoi elle parle Dinozzo 

- rien boss 

- ton boss n'est pas au courant ? 

- au courant de quoi ? Bon dieu Dinozzo! 

- ... 

- il m'a mis au courant de l'enquête 

- TONY ! 

- je suis désoler boss elle m'a dit qu'elle connaissait notre marine, alors je pense qu'elle pouvait aider ... 

C'est ce moment qu'a choisi Ziva pour faire un crochet pâte a Paolo qui s'étala de tous son poids par terre, soudainement Dino ce mis à tirer dans le tas , pendant ce temps l'équipe d'assaut commença à avancer dans la cave tous en esquivant les coups de feu , Mcgee c'était jeter à terre pour se protéger ...

- STOP !

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'origine du son

Ziva étais de nouveau bâillonner , dans les bras de Giulia avec un couteau sous le coup

- maintenant tout le monde sort ordonna Gibbs !  
Les équipes d'interventions quittèrent la pièce avec les deux acolytes de Giulia , il ne rester que Tony , Gibbs , et Mcgee qui les avais rejoint lors du grand bazar

- Giulia vous êtes coincer ! Rendez-vous ! 

- si je meurs, elle meurt ... 

- (chuchotant) on ne va jamais sans sortir 

- tu as raison dit Giulia, on va accélérer les chose , ( elle commença enfoncer la lame de plus en plus profond dans le coup de Ziva qui quand a elle rester parfaitement stoïque malgré la réelle douleur !)

Soudainement Gibbs releva sont arme et la pointa sur Giulia

- vous prenez et des risques agent Gibbs ! Pensez à votre agent !

Tout le monde fixer Gibbs qui reste totalement impassible, concentrer sur le moindre détail ... 

- BAM ! La balle fusa

Pendant quelques secondes personnes n'osa bouger ...

Le tassement de Ziva réveilla l'assemblée, Gibbs s'avança vers elle lui tendît la main. Une fois debout il lui donna un mouchoir afin de faire pression sur la plais a son coup.

- ça va ? Lui dit-il sur un ton paternel 

- très bien ... (ce retournant vers Giulia étendu au sol une balle dans le front)  
Jolie coup .,. 

- pfff... Ce n'est rien, vieux réflexe de snipeur 

- alors jolie reflex dit-elle avec un grand sourire

A l'hôpital :

Dans la salle d'attente Gibbs lisait un livre calmement alors que Tony remuer ça jambe frénétiquement en lancent des regards stresser a son patron

- accouche Tony, tu dois avoir 80 de tension 

- je suis désoler boss 

- ce n'est rien tous c'est bien fini 

- on ne sait pas encore ... Dit-il en Regardant les portes battantes 

- ça va aller … 

- ... 

- quand a tu su qu'elle exister ? 

- il y a une semaine ! 

- pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé 

- par peur et puis je voulais être sûr qu'elle était vraiment qui elle prétende être ! 

- alors ? 

- oui elle est bien ma demi sœur, mais bon, ce n'est pas une grosse perte dit-il avec un grand sourire ! 

Le médecin s'approche d'eux suivi des deux autres agents

- faites-moi une promesse attache la ! 

Gibbs et Tony regardèrent le médecin puis Ziva d'un air curieusement étonnés  
alors que Mcgee et Ziva étais plier de rire 

- je vous donne LEURS arrêt de travaille , ils ont tous les deux plusieurs cotes casse , ( ce tournant vers Mcgee ) il a un trauma crânien , ( ce tournant vers Ziva ) elle a 9 points de sutures sur le coup dus à une sérieuse entaillent au niveau de la carotide , il est donc interdit de reprendre le travail avent au moins deux semaines 

- (prenant les feuilles ) je m'en occupe doc merci pour tous ! 

- avec le plaisir de ne plus vous revoir !

Dans la voiture :

- qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait je peux savoir ?

Ce regardant d'un regard complice Mcgee fus le premier à répondre 

- Ziva a d'abord refuser d'avoir des point, puis j'ai refusé de faire une IRM et afin nous lui avons pris la tête pour qu'il nous laisse sortir, Ziva à menacer de lui couper un doigt ! 

- je comprends mieux, et toi Tony du dois me dire comment tu as fait pour ouvrir cette trappe ? 

-la cuisine étais neuve, totalement refaite, alors que le reste de la maison étais plutôt d'un style vieillot, nous cherchions une trappe ou une cave alors j'ai cherché les derniers modèles de trapu sans poignets et j'ai trouvé une toute dernière qui réagit aux emments alors je suis allé acheter un emmnet spéciale et j'ai ouvert la trappe ! 

- depuis quand réfléchis tu Tony 

- contrairement à ce que tu penses Mcgee j'ai un cerveau ! 

Tout le monde éclata de rire

Dans les bureaux du NCIS

Ziva étais Coucher sur son bureaux épuiser de cette journée elle attende Tony pour rentrer, vu que ça voiture étais toujours chez Dino

Tony descendit les escaliers et vu Ziva sur les bureaux, il s'approcha doucement replaça ça mèche et lui caressa doucement la joue

- Ziva ?  
- Mumm…  
- il faut que l'on rentre  
- oui j'arrive ...  
- tu veux que je te porte ?  
- non ça va mais les produits m'ont un peu chouter  
- aller viens on rentre

Il l'aida a ce relever et Ils se retrouvèrent buste contre buste, leur yeux ce croisèrent et soudainement Tony approcha délicatement ses lèvres de celles de Ziva et Ziva fit de même, un baiser léger, tendre et amoureux ce déroula sous les yeux de Gibbs qui repartis discrètement dans l'ascenseur

- tu embrasses bien :)  
- merci  
- pour quoi aujourd'hui ?  
- parce que j'ai eu peur et que je voulais que tu sache ce que je ressens...  
Ziva pris son sac et la main de Tony et lui dit:" on rentre ensemble ? "  
- oui ensemble et chez moi ...


End file.
